


Turning time

by Syrinite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Dream Smp, Dreams, Time Travel, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrinite/pseuds/Syrinite
Summary: The eternal winter continues to attack the castle and what remains of the village however Sapnap and George are struggling to deal with the death of someone close that they can no longer try to help at the given time. Sleep begins to grip at George until he experiences the strangest dream or nightmare.
Kudos: 2





	1. Eternal winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eternal winter continues to attack the castle and what remains of the village however Sapnap and George are struggling to deal with the death of someone close that they can no longer try to help at the given time. Sleep begins to grip at George until he experiences the strangest dream or nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, if you're reading this firstly i would like to say that the characters are inspired by members of the dream smp and other mcyt's.  
> The story of this is based off a medieval style world and the story is mostly adventure and horror. Please if you are reading this refrain from spreading it to the content creators themselves because that would be a bit awkward for me however if you really want to you can. I tried my best to make sure that the people I have used are comfortable with being in fan fictions and i did try and research it before hand however you can't always find this information so if any of them are uncomfortable please tell me so i can change the characters.

As the flames flickered dancing up the walls and reaching up towards the wooden beams of the ceiling, the hall lay restless. Even though the atrium was not full of life, the raised voices and anger made it seem very much alive tonight. 

  


'George you know this place is hell, it needs help we need to do something for once. We can't just sit here looking like the good guys if we do nothing to support the lands. Don't you see that the people need our help, there is almost nothing left.' 

  


The air billowed against the windows howling across the rooftops of the once powerful castle. It's walls had since crumbled after the fall and the spires were coated in moss and snow. The eternal winter had set in and with little supplies left there was not much hope left for those who chose to remain. 

  


The atrium itself was situated in the left wing of the castle, it was the wing that had fared the best against the turbulent weathers and battles. It had an open skylight roof which once had let the sun shine through and create the atmosphere of warmth but was now the view of the moon and the endless ongoing fall of snowflakes. Inside the hall, the walls were coated in thick ivy and plants, the growth had been introduced back in the days when the gardens were too large to roam for breaks and so the indoor garden was designed. The design was once a maze with every path lined with row upon row of new and exotic plants. Sometime ago the room was densely flushed in colors vibrant and soft to the eyes. 

  


With the fall that came forth the garden had been neglected and left in the care of the young gardener George. At first he found that he wanted nothing to do in the castle that had betrayed his village; however with the ongrowing cold he had decided that it would be better for him since it guaranteed him a safe place to lay his head down and sleep at night. When the situation got bad enough those who ruled had fled to what might have been a better place and sometimes George wishes he had gotten to leave too. George had stayed not because he wanted to but because he knew that he would be able to rise to power and fix this place however he had grown desperate and given up on his hopes. He had failed his friends and now he is blind to the world and he can no longer see what need there is for him to do anything. 

  


Three of them had chosen to take over the castle and as the young children they were they had hopes that they could fix everything. Young children are gullible and believe anything that they are told. They can be easily manipulated and lead astray and the consequences they face are always a let down. 

  


Sapnap laid his face down on a mahogany desk before letting out a sigh of discomfort towards George. He had found that he had become difficult to work with and snobbish. Sapnap had always been a close friend of George however he had felt like he had been pushed further and further away and now he tried his best to hold George at arms length before he could let go of him entirely. He had made his choice to help the people and he had spent most of his time writing away into a leather bound diary that his father had left him with before he had left with the rest to travel where they might see the days of spring one last time. 

  


The diary was not made out of happy memories but more the ever growing fear that he might have to face failure. George glanced over at him, He sat down on a sturdy stool seated at a small coffee table, he sat holding a small mug of tea and was sipping it slowly. George had a small amount of guilt towards Sapnap since he had lost so much and George was the only person Sapnap could blame. He did not see Sapnap as the type of person who would give up on hope and so far he hadn't; however he couldn’t help but compare him to himself. He had given up not because he wanted to but more because he knew there was nothing left for him if he didn’t. He had already lost one person and knew that had already torn him apart on the inside.

  


Sapnap was lonely and ignorant, the more he distanced himself from him the more he would act out of spite and anger. George had held him close as a child but he knew it wouldn’t last, even if things went well it was never supposed to happen this way. George knew that fate would take him where he needed to be and that place was not with sapnap. Try as he might but nothing would change the path he was going to take or at least that’s what he thought. 

  


“Sapnap, don’t you ever get bored of this place, you walk the same corridors every morning and you come and sit in here and that is all you ever do. Do you not want to leave, you have the choice if you want to take it.” George took off his glasses and laid them on the table allowing his bushy hair to flop down over his face and obstruct his vision.

  


Sapnap sat up straight before leaning backwards and glancing out of the skylight looking at the stars. He knew what George was trying to do for him but it was not going to help. He had sunk into this routine for 8 months and he was not going to change it just for George. “Did he not mean this much to you?” Sapnap spoke in a faint whisper.

  


George had barely heard what he had said but had acknowledged it with a dip of his head. He looked down into his cup and thought about what he would say in response. He knew that it had affected him that badly but he couldn’t admit that to sapnap. He couldn’t just lie and say no. “He didn't did he, George.”

  


“Sapnap you know that’s not true…” George was cut off before he could continue. “George do you look up at the stars at night and know that he would have been safe if you had done the right thing for once or do you admit to the fact that you cared. Choose your words wisely because you’ve done enough already.”

  


George was stunned and sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, he began to choke on his tears but held his head high but he could not cry today at least not in front of Sapnap. He began to feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere and felt that he should leave. “Karl meant more to me than you would think Sapnap. If I could have stopped him from being 6 feet under I would have do you understand. Fate takes me where I should go and you should follow fate too. It was never meant to be this way.” George rose from his chair allowing his cape to fall down softly like a protective blanket around him. He waited a moment before walking off through the garden and out of the atrium. 

  


Sapnap froze for a few moments looking at the clock tick from side to side before feeling drawn back to his surroundings. He picked up his feather quill out of the inkwell that stood on the left back corner of the desk and placed it on a fresh page of creamy paper in his journal. In exhaustion he scrawled on the paper the exact words of  _ find the source of nightmares… _

And with that he rose from the desk and blew out his candle before walking into the wilderness of the hall.

  


George had made his way to the lower observatory at this point and had bottled up anger inside of him before slumping backwards against a wall and looking out the glass windows. The tears had begun to flow down his face steadily and he could taste the salt on his lips. The world was a cruel place and George was stuck in the middle of this. He was broken and it was all his fault. As much as he could lie to himself to cover things up it was his fault. He was the reason that Karl’s body was buried under snow. He admitted it but Karl had left because of him or more the argument that they had. George was crying for longer than he had ever cried before, the tears just kept coming and coming, he couldn’t stop. He slumped even further until he was almost lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling that was covered in delicately painted stars creating constellations that almost seemed to dance across the room. The moonlight that flooded in through the windows on the far side of the room. The trees swayed in the wind just like George’s feelings. He would never hate Sapnap but he wouldn’t say he loved him at the given moment. 

  


George could feel sleep griping at the edges of his brain and climbing into all the nooks and ledges of his mind. His thoughts became foggier and foggier until he could feel his eyes flutter shut. The world around him transformed into his dreamlike world where he would stand in the snow and wait. Dreams become nightmares and nightmares become fears but George chose not to be afraid except this one time. The snow was falling faster and thicker than it had ever done before in his dreams and the trees of the forest in the distance seemed plagued in terrors that had never been seen before.

  


A tall lithe shape made its way through the trees and began to enter the empty field and across towards George. It began to walk closer and closer until George could see all the details of the grim creature. Oil was oozing out of it’s skin and it was made of argentine colour which hung in loops across it’s bones. George could tell that it did not want him to be there. It continued to close in further and further until it opened its mouth into a smile where it’s sharp serrated teeth could be seen and it’s long snake-like tongue that hung limply out of its mouth. 

  


No one could be seen for miles and George was beginning to taste the smell of death on his tongue. George wanted to turn and flee but he could feel his feet stuck in place and rooted into the ground, there was going to be no escape from this. The oily hanging skin of the creature began to fold onto his body and wrap tightly, drawing him closer to the insides, It stung with a sharp pain which flooded all the way across his body until he felt weak and dizzy. He could feel his breath being drawn from his body and could see the heat flow away on the wind. He was beginning to freeze over and he was struggling to hold onto his life. 

  


Out in the forest he heard a sharp whistle of a person before the creature withdrew its grip on him and turned to amble off into the distance. The cold took a hold of George and he stumbled to the floor struggling to breathe. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his vision blurred out of focus. He could make out what looked like a person walking towards him, He felt them touch his shoulder and shake him but all he could make out was the faint smile of the mask the man wore. He smiled at the thought of someone trying to help him for once but his vision continued to blur further until he struggled to keep his eyes held open.

  


“George, wake up”, They shook him heavily but he fell deeper into sleep.

  


“George.”

  


“George wake up.”

  


George’s eyes fluttered open and he noticed Sapnap in front of him, he must have drifted off earlier without realising. “Look George I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to offend you. You look terrible.”

  


“Sapnap I’ll be fine I just have things to do.” George took Sapnap’s hand and held it tightly before letting go of it and rising to his feet. Guilt made him want to run away from Sapnap again but he knew that it wasn’t worth his breath. 

  


“Karl was a strong man and I will never forget him…”

  
  


Karl lifted his head up from his computer screen and took a glance at the time noticing that it had flown whilst he was studying. He had some sort of feeling that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be which he found odd because he had never felt this way before. He let out a sigh of exasperation before shutting down his monitor and turning off his desk light. Something made him feel cold deep down inside and he knew that there was something more to this feeling than he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you enjoyed it I'm hoping on aiming another chapter by roughly Wednesday or next weekend so look out for that. :)


	2. Lucidia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to get this out today so it might seem a tad bit rushed but I also tried to take my time. Yet again if you know that any of the people mentioned in this are uncomfortable please tell me, I'd rather have to change characters than make people feel uncomfortable. This chapter took a while to find the right idea for but I think I managed to give it justice and I think it works.

Dream lowered his head to look closer as George’s body melted into the earth and left a layer of smokey air where he had laid. It was not the first time someone new had come to Adlucinor however it was the first time he had seen someone leave without facing any difficulties. He untied his mask that was hung using some scorched velvet ribbons that he had managed to steal a long time ago. He laid it down in the snow beside him allowing it’s painted face to smile back up at him. Something was off about George’s appearance; first he had no clue as to how he knew his name however he was certain that he was correct and secondly what was someone like him doing entering another world. Dream shook his head allowing his hair to stick to his face because of the freezing temperatures, his breath was visible in the air giving out a bubble of heat when he breathed out. He looked back up into the field that he had found George in but the only thing he could see was layers of snow for miles and miles all around. Dream fidgeted around in his armour adjusting the scuffed netherite metal so it fit comfortably whilst he sat down. He allowed his cloak to spread out into a circle around and he pulled a pair of leather gloves out of his pocket.

He allowed himself to enjoy the quiddity of the field allowing himself to sink into the surroundings and letting himself be at peace. The earth around him swallowed him into the landscapes and created a blanket of protection. Dream laid back on the snow looking up towards the sky and watching the constant downfall of snowflakes almost like little stars falling down to earth creating little wishes and hopes. Everything just looked like it was crumbling down to the ground and it was breathtaking. Where once flowers bloomed into fluffy clouds there now sat frozen crystal hills rolling off into the distance. The trees were coated in bejeweled jackets of white frost and the undergrowth was submerged in the fresh downfall. As the weather continued to be turbulent, the branches began to feel the dead weight of the precipitation and began to give way creating atmospheric crashes which quickly subdued themselves into silence once more. 

The forest behind the field was sleeping through the night and made faint creaks and whispers that echoed across the valleys beyond. Mountains stood in the background creating little peaks across the crown of the earth and maintaining its strong structure with small avalanches of snow cascading along it’s stone ridges. The dusted rocks were visible in small windows that shone through with dull cool grays. The mountains were protection from what stood beyond the areas that had been explored and they seemed to have worked at least for the majority of time. The foreground began to blur with a flurry of a snowstorm.

Dream rose to his feet stiffly before letting his muscles relax, he picked up his mask with care before tying it tightly back over his face again. He began to trek back towards the forest where he could see two younger boys waiting for him underneath the shelter of a thick branch. His footsteps behind him were covered up in only a few moments and the field was left undisturbed once more. 

When he had made it to the edge of the forest he was met with the concerned faces of younger kids and the constant onslaught of questions.

“Dream, Where have you been?”

“How long were you here?”

“What were you doing?”

He silenced them with a sharp cough before beginning to speak.

“I’ve been in the field pretty much all along, I didn’t expect you to come and find me to be quite honest. I hadn’t realised what the time was and I guess I got carried away. I was just passing by here but I saw someone but they’ve left now it’s not really that important really. I was just lounging around.”

“Was it Tommy?” One of the younger kids looked at Dream in excitement, his eyes lit up with excitement and his chocolate hair fluffed over his forehead. It was the happiest he had looked in a while. “Has Tommy come to help me at last, I’ve been waiting forever for this!”  
The second younger boy looked at the other with a twinge of jealousy.

Dream let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Tubbo it wasn’t Tommy but we’ll find him eventually okay?” Dream hated that he had to be the one to say this because he could see the happiness wash off Tubbo’s face. “Look I’m sure that whoever it was will be able to help us find Tommy, you’ll be able to go home soon don’t worry.

Tubbo gave a half hearted smile before looking at the floor once again, “Ranboo you’d want to meet Tommy wouldn’t you? I think you would be great friends with him, you know, He’s all big and manly and very fun.” Tubbo sneezed slightly before looking back to Dream, “I don’t feel partially well again. I’m sorry I should stop thinking about him shouldn’t I.” 

Dream looked back at him,”Don’t worry about it Tubbo you’re gonna be fine just start thinking about something else, how about I take you guys hunting tomorrow would you enjoy that?” Dream had always protected Tubbo because he was scared that he would fall really ill in the middle of combat so he always had to stick around one of the others just to make sure that he was safe. Tubbo had a difficult past with the fact that he couldn’t exactly go home but Dream had chosen to give him hope by saying that Tommy would help him one day, It might have been a lie but even Dream had begun to believe that that might happen. 

Ranboo looked at the pair of them allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting before watching them closely, Tubbo mirrored dreams movement almost exactly and stood almost as proud as Dream would.There were many similarities between the two because Tubbo had been brought up by Dream for a long time and he viewed him as an older brother, Ranboo felt that he had bonded with the pair of them less because he had only found them in the past few years however he respected the fact that they depend on each other. Ranboo glanced over his shoulder and watched as the footstep trail they left behind began to fade off into the foggy distance. Ranboo had always wondered why Dream wore a mask he thought maybe Tubbo had seen his face before but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“Ranboo are you okay back there, you look a bit cold.” Dream stopped in his tracks to wait for Ranboo to catch up who hadn’t noticed he was beginning to trudge behind the others. “Oh, uh yeah I’m fine don’t worry about me I was just watching the stars, yeah watching the stars. They’re rather pretty, it’s a shame that they must be so lonely.“

“They’re really pretty, Look at those 3 stars, they can be us, That one there can be me, that one can be you, Ranboo, and that one can be Dream.” Tubbo points up at the sky to a little cluster of stars that shine brightly above the forest. The three of them stand there for a moment basking in the starlight reflecting into the clearing. 

“Dream, what was the person like, the one you saw, did you talk to him?” Tubbo broke the silence after the moment had passed. “Oh George looked like a nice person.” 

“How do you know what they’re name is?” Ranboo seemed curious about this newcomer however he knew Dream wouldn’t tell him much.

“Actually that’s a good question, I don’t know why I know what he is called I just do I guess. It was an interesting situation that I don’t think you too would want to know. You’re only kids, It would give you nightmares for days. Ranboo, you remember how I found you don’t you?” Ranboo shuddered at the thought of the past, he struggled to remember most things but this memory stuck. 

“I don’t think we should continue to talk if that’s what had happened. I don’t think I want Tubbo to hear about things like this. Dream can we please stop talking about this. I know I was interested at first but I don’t think we should continue. Look he’s just a kid and all…”

“Ranboo, I’m not a kid anymore, If you know what happened I think I deserve to know.” Tubbo held his tears back through gritted teeth, he deserved to know the truth, he had been through enough as it was. “Dream tell me it’s not fair, I’m not a kid, I want to know.” Tubbo stopped in his tracks. “Go on, spit it out.” Tubbo was raising his voice now for one of the first times in a while. He felt fire burn on the inside of him and he could feel power surge through him. 

“Look Tubbo, It’s best you don’t know okay. Even if I did tell you, you would wish I hadn’t afterwards. Knowing things comes with consequences. Now then do you understand.”

“Dream you can’t protect me forever you know. I’ll find out one way or another even if it means that I have to leave this place, I will know what happened okay.”

Dream glowered at Ranboo through his mask causing Ranboo to dip his head in acknowledgement that he had done something wrong. Dream then turned his head towards Tubbo who was still standing far behind them. “Come on hurry up now or we’ll leave you behind.” Tubbo stopped being defiant after waiting a few more seconds before sprinting to try and catch up with the pair. “Hey what if i get kidnapped or stolen what would you do then idiot!” 

Tubbo was out of breath by the time that he caught up with the others. He bent down struggling to breathe and almost stumbling over his feet when Dream knelt down to look him in the eyes through his painted mask. “You okay Tubbo? It’s not like you to be out of breath that easily, this is new. Do you want a piggyback?” Dream shook his head giggling slightly. “Stop it, your mask scares me Dream.” Tubbo pretended to cover his eyes in fear. “Oh, do you want me to take it off then?” Tubbo toppled on to the floor failing to catch himself because he was still covering his eyes. “No, Don’t take it off. It’s fine. My face is kind of cold.”

Dream looked down at Tubbo who had now fallen into about a foot of snow. “And what if I did take it off what would you do then?” Tubbo moved his arms to try and get a grip of something to sit up, his head popped up just visible from the snow. “I would go and bleach my eyes, that's what I would do.” 

“We don’t have bleach Tubbo so that limits your options.” 

“Just don’t take it off okay I was joking in the first place, It’s not scary it’s kinda funny. Now can I have the piggyback you offered I don’t want to walk much further.” Tubbo pulled himself up onto his feet before jumping onto Dreams back and clinging on tightly. He shook the snow off of his arms and his hair before slumping his head over Dream's left shoulder to look at Ranboo. “Hey Ranboo what do you think, I could be taller than you like this.” Tubbo was still shorter than Ranboo so Ranboo bent his knees slightly letting Tubbo be taller. 

“Dream I’m not sure I like this. He's grown too tall now.”

“I don’t think I like this either. He's taller than me now.”

Dream and Ranboo took turns to complain about Tubbo being taller than them and watching Tubbo smile and laugh at the fact that he could see more from up where he was than they could. Tubbo began to doze off until he fell asleep on Dreams back who continued to trudge along through the woods. 

“Dream were you being serious earlier. Are they really back, I don’t want the same thing to happen like last time I still struggle to remember it but I know it was not good was it.”

“I think we should be safe, There was only one of them and I managed to fend it off, I don’t think it will be coming back anytime soon.”

“George was it? Do you reckon they might know who Tommy is. Might we be able to help Tubbo. Dream is Tubbo going to get home soon?”

“I don’t think so… even if he does know Tommy it’s more complicated than that. It isn’t true in the first place. I lied to make Tubbo feel better.”

“Dream… what will he think if he knew…”

“Ranboo there are many things that I regret doing, do I regret giving a child hope. No not really… what else was I supposed to do, I can’t just tell him the truth now can I. Look we’ll persevere and we’ll help him okay? Don’t let him lose hope yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spotify has been listened to too much and I'm running out of songs so if anyone has any suggestions for me to listen to whilst writing chapter 3 they would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading this. Chapter 3 should hopefully be out this weekend. I'm also planning on drawing some more Character concept art that may get posted on my instagram or my tiktok so keep and eye out for that. yet again thank you for reading this. stay safe and have a good day or night. :)


	3. Pluviophile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first main story arc is going to start, tbh i just used chapters 1 and 2 to set up some of the characters so they weren't as important as this one. This is where things will finally start to make a tad bit of sense and maybe you might understand the title and stuff but yay chapter 3 wooooooooooooo.

Karl waited for the elevator doors to ping open at the ground floor, the digital number showed the digits descending further and further down and the cheap yellow lights gave off very little light which shone into the street below through the modern style window. Neon signs lit up the streets below and the small markets that huddled in all the little alleyways suffered the ongoing downfall of rain and the fumes of smoke. The rain hit the window like little drums and then the drops slid down creating patterns and participating in what felt like a race. Karl shuffled his feet across the metal gridded floor before putting the hood of his sweater on his head and pulling the strings tight. He scuffed his shoes against the floor a few times before the elevator doors slid smoothly open. He was met with the grand entrance hall, the marble pillars stood strongly holding up the floors above, they suffered from the weight similar to the weight of Karls anxiety that hung around him like a cloud. 

He glanced across the wide empty space before heading towards the rotating doors at the front of the hall, He watched as the few people around him hurried around doing jobs or rushing here and there. He reached the industrial sized dormant and let his shoulders relax before walking through the glass doors and walking outside into the pouring rain pooling on the pavement creating puddles. Cars zoomed past as great speeds sending waves of water crashing onto the tall buildings that bordered the lanes. 

He began to walk, he had no destination he just needed to walk around. The skyscrapers were endowed with adverts and billboards which shone lights down into the puddles down below, the reflections were always twisted and wrong. Karl shook his head beginning to feel dizzy. That’s when everything just stopped. He shut his eyes and everything was still. The sounds were no longer overwhelming and the colours had all blended into one jumble. 

The world was just one large mesh of faded and changed colours all blending together. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slight shadowy movement.Karl was hit with a strong sense of disorientation and began to run through stationary roads and through the water creating ripples flowing behind him like little trails and paths. He began to feel noise become static and the world that seemed now over saturated began to fade into the gray tones and shades of reality. Karl was met with the rush of traffic as he stood in the middle of heavy traffic. He didn’t know what to do so he just stood there being met with the constant flow of traffic on both sides of him. He could smell the strong scent of alcohol and sewage and could see the curbs of the road covered with shadows and litter that flew around in the wind.

The water rippled under his feet and from out of the gutter blood began to seep out creating blossom on the water resting around the soles of his shoes and spreading out into branches. The cool fresh air billowed around, it was always colder in the summer than the winter. It wasn’t the first time Karl had felt like he was losing his mind however she always claimed that he was just saying dumb shit and everyone would tell him she was mad. 

Karl watched the shadowy shape head down into an alleyway across the road. He turned sharply to face the direction it was heading before hurtling through the traffic and vaulting the crash barrier and leaping up onto the pavement below a faint blue neon sign. The sign read The only way to go is up. Karl diverted his eyes up towards the sky seeing nothing but smoke pluming up into the atmosphere above the city.

Karl took a deep breath in before dashing down the alley through the ventilation and drain pipes. He could feel the rain hitting his back softly and the wet cold seeping through his purple hoodie onto his back. He turned a sharp corner before meeting a split path, down one end he could see a figure beginning to run through the waste and garbage before stopping to take a break right in front of him.

“Hey you, Did you see that weird thing earlier?”

Karl was unsure as to how to answer this question because he had no idea how to answer. He took a few steps towards the young adult and looked to the right where he had come from. “Are you following it as well, You know the weird shadow thing?” 

The boy turned to face him, “So you did see it. It’s been around here for ages, no one else understands when I talk about it, I’ve been trying to find out where it’s going for ages.” Karl stifled a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I never really noticed it at first but everything just seemed to stop and I saw it in the corner of my eye, how am I supposed to be sure that I’m not being insane.” 

“Well obviously you aren’t being insane if I saw it too, The names Alex by the way but you can call me Quackity. My friends and family normally call me Quackity except for when my mom gets mad. And you are?”

“Oh, yeah I’m Karl, just Karl.”

“Well pleasure meeting you do you want to look for that thing together whilst we are here, It would be nice to have the company of someone who doesn’t think I’m insane for once you know. They all laugh at me most of the time, If i find you laughing I’ll rip your head off okay, good.”

Karl nodded his head trying to stop himself from laughing but he burst out after watching Quackity’s face turn serious after he had stated this. “You were joking right?” Quackity looked him dead in the eyes for a good 30 seconds causing Karl to begin to regret his decisions.

“Are you kidding me, of course I was joking you idiot,” Quackity burst out laughing before abruptly stopping to look down the alley both of them were now standing by. “I guess it went that way then, IT’s unlikely that it went down where you came from. Come on let's go.” Quackity began to dash off through the darkness and soot, Karl tried his best to keep up with him following his rapid movements swerving from side to side. They reached a dead end which was surrounded by tall buildings. Karl stood by a lone street lamp and rested against it before looking up. The sky above allowed a few stars to shine down onto the path and as the clouds moved further and further out of the way, moonlight shone down onto the path and the rain had stopped. The light shone in a round circle and through the circle the shadow moved until it began to head up, up and away. 

Karl's hair clung tightly to his forehead and his hoodie hung with excess water from the rain. Quackity stood to Karl's left and began to walk towards the bright circle of moonlight. A strong breeze of frozen air slipped into the clearing. Karl followed closely behind and watched as the light began to brighten and shine like a neon sign. The only way to go is up… Karl could feel the cold deep down inside and reached further into the light to only see his hand fade from existence. Quackity looked at him before gasping in shock.

“Dude what the actual heck, what is this thing.”

Karl pulled his hand back and saw that he still had his hand. The whole experience felt very much like a fever dream and something that wasn’t real. “ I say we leave this alone now.”

“Are you kidding me, how cool would it be to walk all the way in? We may never get the chance again and you’re just gonna give it up like that. Disappointing.” Quackity glared at Karl before stepping into the circle with full confidence. “Are you going to join me or not?”  
Karl shifted about on his feet before gingerly stepping in beside Quackity until he felt consumed by the light. 

“See dude it’s fine it’s not like anything bad has happened has it, We can go now right?” Quackity looked back outside of the light and started to walk back out but the clouds clouded over again and the pair were faced with a bright flash of light before it faded out and they were left in the middle of nowhere surrounded by an ongoing downfall of snow.

The pair were left in shock at what had just happened and Quackity flopped down onto the frozen ground. Karl stood nervously with his feet in the deep snow before sitting down beside him. The moon shone brightly across the ground and the stars sparkled like little lights in amongst the night. It was the first time either of them had seen the sky so clearly with their own eyes. 

“What just happened? Where are we? Am I stuck here like no offence to you but i barely know you I don’t want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with you like not to seem rude or anything but you know. What even just happened?” Karl continued to let out a nervous ramble of questions before Quackity interrupted.

“Hey, it’s the first time I’ve seen the sky so clear with my own eyes and it’s snowing and you’re just gonna complain about this. I’m sure we’re somewhere we’ve got to be somewhere. Hey…. you have your phone on you right.” Karl shook his head. “We’re screwed, very screwed indeed. If we don’t die tonight we will probably die tomorrow, watch us die of hypothermia or maybe get eaten by a bear or something you know. Mauled by a monster from the forest that would be cool to have on my gravestone.”

The two strangers sat side by side for what was the first time but was almost definitely not the last. Karl got to his feet before reaching his hand to help Quackity stand up, “Hold my hand tight, I don’t want to lose you and be left on my own you know.” Quackity grabbed it hesitantly and hauled himself to his feet. “So where are we going to go then since you seem so insistent on standing.” Karl laughed before beginning to walk off through the snow trailing Quackity behind him. “I have no idea where we are going but even if I did I’m not going to tell you.” Quackity pouted at Karl but began to run ahead pulling Karl beside him. “I’ll race you then. The last one there is a rotten egg.” Quackity slipped his hand out of Karl's and began to hurtle into the distance. Karl began to head off after him knowing that there was no end destination so technically the race would never be won by either of them.  
They ran through the plain fields of snow and through the frozen forests until the pair of them found a small cave that they thought might be sensible to take a small rest at. Karl pulled some matches in a box out of his pocket and with some struggle created a small fire with some sticks and branches that would produce the pair a small bit of heat. The cave was in a small clearing with a frozen over spring. “Karl, have you ever been ice skating before?”

Confused, Karl shook his head. 

“Neither have I to be quite obvious but we could try, I mean it won’t be the same as actual ice skating. Here take my hand.” Quackity reached his hand out towards Karl and pulled him towards the iced over banks beside the spring. Quackity stepped out onto the ice slipping slightly. Karl stood by the side for a few moments before looking and Quackity. He stepped out slowly slipping slightly but Quackity held him tightly. “Don’t worry about it, you're not going to fall over. I’m your friend now you can trust me.” Quackity smiled at Karl before turning to glide across the ice similar to ice skating but wearing trainers.

Karl smiled back and followed behind him holding his hand tightly. The pair had been through a lot that day, he could at least try and be there for Quackity even if they barely knew anything about each other at all.

The stars shone across the ice lighting up the pair like they were on a stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more music please recommend me music i have listened to the same playlist like 70 times please give me song recommendations please save me from this misery i can not listen to the same song for another 8 times. thank you. :)


End file.
